We propose to study the behavioral, electrophysiologic, histologic and neurochemical effects in the visual system of infant monkeys (Macaca mulatta) following optically induced strabismus, anisometropia and unilateral visual deprivation by lid suture. We plan to explore to what extent the visual cortex and the lateral geniculate nucleus recover from brief periods of abnormal visual input during infancy and how cortical electrophysiology can be correlated with visual acuity and stereoacuity in strabismus and different forms of amblyopia. In order to identify the site and mechanisms of visual inhibition, we propose to analyze by autoradiographic and immunocytochemical techniques, neurotransmitter-specific neurons and their terminals in visually deprived and normal monkey retina and, eventually, extend these studies to the more central portions of the visual pathways. The long-term objective of these studies is to add to our understanding of how strabismus, visual deprivation and inhibition affect the central visual pathways, functionally and structurally, in an animal model that owing to great similarity of its visual system with that of humans would permit generalization of research results to similar conditions in human patients. Hopefully, this work will eventually lead to improved diagnosis, treatment and prevention of a condition that affects 4-5% of the population.